Punch it, Punk!
|singers = Yuzuki Yukari |producers = Ferry (music, video, art) |links = }} Background Punch it, Punk! is an original song by Ferry featuring Yuzuki Yukari, and the third song of the series Parties are for Losers (PAFL) . This song is linked to a different song by Ferry, Parties Are For Losers. The story of the song is about a girl named Anya who is suspicious of the actions of her older sister figure, named Olya, who seems to have something off about her. While trying to figure out what her deal is, she gets apprehended by thugs, but a boy she doesn't know comes in and fights them off, letting her leave. He gets beat up, so she goes back to help him, and they bring him back to Olya to heal him. When he's recovered, Anya and him become friends, Dima telling her he ran away from home. At some point, he asks Anna if she wants to leave the city, but she's unsure of wanting to go or not. After a while, Olya finds out through someone else that Dima is likely some sort of mutant, and possibly linked to a character named Katya. She shows him the photo on her phone, which he recognises, and seems to be distressed. Anna overhears them talking and gets scared Olya is calling the authorities on him, and runs in and takes Olya's phone to stop her, before seeing she was simply thinking of selling the jacket. Anya is relieved everyone is fine, though Dima is now scared for what's happened to Katya. The full story briefing can be found here. Lyrics Oh, what a tragedy, a terrible woe! The only hope for our society – what a blow – Has fallen dead, struggling against a terrible foe. “Okay, I’m gonna call the ambulance.” “PLEASE, NO!” City wrapped around the borderline Seems to be set on crushing every dream of mine. Well, screw that! I won’t settle for a boring life! I have no ammo, but an ambition to fight. Hey, tell me, sister, why you feel no discontent? You’re working nine to five, but that just can’t be it. Expensive taste in clothing, oh, I have you on lock – How many office ladies always carry a Glock? But, ah, crap! No, I had it coming. I got in trouble again, but now this isn’t funny! I could really use a Prince Charming now, Or anyone if they could help me somehow– And a hero bursts into the scene! The cutest, coolest boy that I have ever seen! I guess not all is lost in this pathetic place. Oh, God, okay, he’s not that strong… Oh, no, come on, guys, not his face– Hey, are you okay, are you dead, hey? Blink three times if you hear me, alright? “Eh?” Awful, awful, it may be too late! “Say, you sure messed him up.” “We didn’t fight!” So you say you ran away from home? I guess it’s common in this god-forsaken hole! You know my household’s also pretty shit and all, My older bro’s a loser and my mom is a whore! “Woah.” How about you live here for a bit? “I never said that. I don’t even know you, kid.” Come on, he saved my life, I could’ve gotten killed! I’m gonna feed him, walk him, Let him stay, I plead! “Ugh…” Oh, boy! We’re gonna do great things! (I don’t know what that entails, but that’s another story.) Anyways, you wanna go out with me? “Okay.” I knew that we were destined to be! Team Buster bursts onto the scene! The coolest rebel kids the world has ever seen! Both, you and I, are lost in this pathetic place, At least that way the fear doesn’t hit like a mace. And now you ask me, “Do you want to run away?” My mind is racing – what am I supposed to say? “If nothing holds you here, then you don’t have to stay.” I want to say “Okay.” – I’m ashamed, but I’m suddenly afraid. I may not know anything at all, And something tells me this is out of my control. I guess in retrospect I could’ve figured that At least that way the shock wouldn’t hit like a bat. And spastic light specs, brighter than the bluest skies, Begin to dance around as panic clouds your eyes. And you can call me dumb, impulsive and unwise, But there’s no way I’ll stand here and watch, paralyzed. Who would’ve thought! No, really, this is quite a scene: The cutest, coolest boy that I have ever seen Turned out to be a monster mutant death machine! “I wouldn’t call myself–” “You will not turn him in!” “I see you kids sure love being dramatic, huh? I think you should calm down before you go to far.” Okay, I think I need some time to take this in. “I think I just lucked out.” “Oh, you did?” “He most definitely did.” Well then, I guess it’s good, Nobody got hurt in the end! External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Yuzuki Yukari